


A Cold Snap

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: Found an old prompt I had written up -- from maybe 2013? "Naked cuddling"Steve feels cold and can't sleep.





	A Cold Snap

The first cold snap was always the worst for Steve, always had been. It got in his bones and wouldn’t let go. The first forty in October was worse than the twenties January would bring. Steve was under three quilts and two down comforters, trying to think of warm beaches and hot summers without air conditioning, but the chill would not release him into sleep. His clenched jaw still rattled against his pillow. 

The door opened with the smallest noise and graceful footsteps padded across the woven rug on the floor. Before Steve could turn around, the covers shifted and the bed sunk to one side. A familiar yet unexpected smell of petrichor caused him to relax his muscles involuntarily. Thor settled against the long line of Steve’s back. The warmth of their bare skin enticing both to press further into the embrace.

“I could not sleep, thinking of you,” Thor whispered behind Steve’s ear, kissing the soft spot there. “May I share your bed, Captain?” Thor nuzzled into Steve’s neck, his beard tickling the sensitive skin. Steve took a deep breath, covered Thor’s hand resting on his chest and squeezed. With their legs entwined, it was as if the sun was shining on him once again. 

“Any time,” he replied, closing his eyes.

“Then I shall make it a better habit.”


End file.
